Past, Present, Future and a Blue Eyed Girl
by LUK1electriN0TT
Summary: This is a story about what IF Will and Tessa had a child and she turned out to be like her mother? I have not read Clockwork Princess yet so there should not be any spoilers! Hope you enjoy! There are many spoilers out there but I am ignoring them while I write this! ! I do not own these wonderful characters! Cassandra Clare is the rightful owner! :) Sorry i suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Magnus was pacing in his living room while everyone was arguing around him. He was flipping through memories of his last 800 years trying to find someone or something that could help. All this horrible mess with Sebastian has made everyone worry.

Even the vampire and werewolves are working together. Since he is threatening to destroy all the Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

"Why doesn't Jace just act like he under Sebastian's spell again and kill him when he gets a chance?" asked Maia. She was sitting next to her fellow werewolf and boyfriend Jordan.

"Because he is not a idiot like most of you in this room" Jace replied sarcastically. Earning a elbow jab from Clary who was sitting next to him.

"What?!"

"Jace-" she did not get to finish scolding him because Luke calmly answered.

"Jace, we understand that you are mad but don't take it out on us. We are all trying to find him. And until we know what to do any idea is good to hear."

Then Luke headed into the kitchen to make some coffee for everyone. It has been a very stressful week and everyone was on edge.

We had a whole mass of people here in my house; Clary, Jace, Alec, Izzy, Luke, Simon, Maia, Jordan, Maryse, Jocelyn and even the leader of the vampires Raphael.

Since Maryse found the angel wings and note at the Institute Sebastian has been calling many demons to him and he has also killed several Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Each day it has been getting worse and worse.

Finally sighing in frustration I sat down next to Jocelyn, where there was a empty seat far away from Alec.

Once Luke got back we all went back to voicing horrible ideas about what to do, well almost all of us. Raphael had a look of boredom and annoyance at be suck in a room with everyone.

Suddenly my door bell rang, making Clary jump from her seat. I got up from my seat and went to answer the door only finding out it was a delivery guy. When I cam back into the room the box in my hand earn several curious and suspicious glances.

"What is that?" asked Simon.

"Probably a extra order of glitter" Jace snorted, earning another jab from Clary and a frown from Luke.

"Like he doesn't have enough already" joked Isabelle, gaining some laughs.

"Just for your information Jonathan, I can just poof more glitter to me, I don't need to order it. And no one EVER has enough glitter" I said.

"Well open it already" Maia said.

Dramatically rolling my eyes I opened the box.

And my insides froze. Complete shock and confusion rolled through my body.

Until the worry hit me as I noticed the blood on it.

"Whats wrong?" Luke asked with a concerned face.

"Magnus? What is it?" Jocelyn also asked.

But I ignored them, my memories of a little girl with brown hair and bright blue eye that she got from her father popped into my head.

Inside the box was the clockwork angel necklace covered in blood with a note.


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

"Magnus, What is it? Whats wrong?" Alec's worried voice almost breeched through the storm of old memories coming at me, but it's too late. I am already being sucked into them.

_My door was kicked in; I stood ready with my spell upon my lips, ready for an attack. I have just gotten done aiding the Shadowhunters Will and Tessa. So I haven't had much time to recharge my energy to its full power yet, looking into the frantic face of Cecilia Herondale. _

_My eyes swept over her, trying to find what has her so spooked. Noticing her ripped Shadowhunter outfit and blood covered knee but no runes to show of a fight. "Magnus, please I need your help. Lock the house, I may have been followed." _

_Quickly casting a spell, since I don't want any dreadful dirty bad guys tracking mud in my house, I then usher her to take a seat. _

" _What has gone wrong now? Is Will being attacked by a pound full of ducks again?" I ask, not having a clue what could be wrong now, mostly since it involves Herondales. Getting a dirty look from young miss Herondale before words of nonsense tumble out of her mouth. " he- nee-d helph plea-e" _

"_What?" Not understanding why she is speaking in such a way, I don't know her best of the group but I understand how she is and know this is unusual behavior for her._

" _It's a long story but I shall make it short." She unwraps the bundle I have just noticed in her hands, and hands it to me. Peeking into it the first thing I see is Will's Bright blue eyes. I look back up at her and after getting a nod to continue I look again. _

_Inside this bundle of blankets is a beautiful face of a baby girl. She appears to be not even a few weeks old. Though just by looking at the face I know she is Tessa's daughter though she has his eyes. Her small sweet face shines bright with her mother's features but the eyes and nose are all her fathers. _

_Still not understanding why I am holding their child and they are not I seek my answers "What a Darling child, may take after her father with his charm though, why is she her? And what are you tracking dirt and blood into my house for me to see a baby? I am a warlock so I have seen many." _

"_There has been an attack on Will and Tessa, they need you to keep the baby." Is her reply to my investigation. _

"_Me? Why?" Maybe something horrible has happen but I still do not understand why me. I am not a babysitter or their slave to boss around._

" _No, we need you to protect the baby, the demons think she will turn out like Tessa but stronger. Please we are begging you. I need to go back now." She leaned over and kiss the child's head and set the clockwork angel around her neck._

I came rushing back to the present when I saw Jace reach for the necklace. "Don't touch it, any of it" I said, slapping his hand away. I turned to everyone in the room, looking at the emotions I see on their faces.

Most were of confusion, some weary, and for Raphael this has barley peeked his intrest.


End file.
